The present invention relates to an inserter for locating and implanting an acetabular cup and is particularly although not exclusively applicable for use with so-called flexible cups. Previous known inserters are usually only designed for use with a particular size of cup and are not adaptable for use with other types of cups. An inserter for a flexible acetabular cup is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,180, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is intended to provide a construction which can be used for either holding a cup whilst it is placed in position and which can also be used for impacting the cup into the acetabulum. The invention is also intended to ensure that the inserter is not used to impact the cup whilst it is still attached to the inserter and is constructed so that if the inserter is impacted with the retaining means in place holding the cup the cup will instantly be released.
The instrument is also intended to compensate for deformation of the cup caused by the cups flexibility.